


Peace

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Derek's on a soap box, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek and Laura have a confrontation.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Derek gets a bit on his soap box. 
> 
> Also, because of reasons, I will say the political views expressed in this series of fics are not necessarily mine and do not represent the political views I hold in life. So, you know who you are, if you don't like them, don't read it.

Derek sat at the coffee shop enjoying his morning cup and standard blueberry muffin while reading the newspaper. His routine was disturbed when Laura sat down in front of him.

"Dad had a heart attack." Laura rushed out, she stared at him. "You didn't answer when mom rang so I came here in person to tell you. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to tell me about- about him. Your uh- um..."

"Boyfriend?" Derek supplied. "Is it really that hard for you to say?"

"Derek. It's not easy, we grew up in the same house. I know how they feel. I know I need to adjust my views, the world is more inclusive and we need to move with those times too. Soon it will be political suicide not to agree with the gay rights movement."

"You're unbelievable. You're only thinking of your goddamn career. They are real people, so am I. Let me guess you're thinking of when would be a good time to parade me out. Show you're supportive because you have a gay in the family. Fuck you Laura."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm trying Derek. It's not easy for me-"

"For you? It's not easy for you? I'm the gay one. I have spent years hiding and hating myself because of people like you. Because of people like our parents! You are ashamed of being anything other than heterosexual and fear whatever could tarnish your fucking halos!"

"Sir, ma'am. I need to ask you to keep it down." The waitress interrupted them, coffee pot in hand. She raised her eyebrows, "I will call the police if I have to. Okay?"

"Sorry." Derek apologized. He turned back to his sister. He was breathing heavily, but said nothing.

"You haven't come home for Christmas or Thanksgiving for almost a decade."

"Because you hate me-"

"You're my brother. I love you!" Laura cried out.

Sighing Derek rubbed a hand over his beard. "What happened with dad?"

Laura allowed the change of subject. "He had a heart attack. Not a massive one but serious enough. Mom and dad want the whole family together for Christmas. I've still got to get hold of Cora. She isn't answering her phone either."

"She's hiking for 10 days out of cell phone range in Argentina."

"So you talk to her? She know about your little secret?"

"Stiles isn't a secret. Cora is aware that I have no sexual attraction to women."

Laura slumped back in her seat at that. "We used to be so close."

"Yep. And then became a bigot. Look at the world around you. Everyone is different, everyone is fighting against something. You could do so much good and help so many people."

"Like you do?" She snorted scornfully. "You open restaurants."

"I also make sure we have equal pay for everybody in each position. We hire workers that have been in prison, people with disabilities who get overlooked elsewhere, we make a safe environment for staff and customers. I have a waitress with severe epilepsy and we work around that. I have a bartender who was verbally, emotionally and physically abused in his home, I have a sous chef who was a felon and homeless. The staff in my restaurants are treated as equals, they come in all shapes and sizes, religions, sexualities, abilities, and genders. Then they make it a safe place for kids like them to go. You want to tell me I'm not doing any good? Go ahead. I know you're wrong."

He shook his head and glanced at his watch. Laura was watching Derek with a lost, helpless look on her face that he hadn't seen before. "I'm not going to fight you Laura. And I won't be there at Christmas. You can tell mom and dad I have plans with boyfriend and his family. I will call dad later on, but right now I'm late for a meeting. Have a good day." Derek stood and left the shop. He got in his car and sat behind the steering wheel.

Picking up his phone Derek dialed Stiles' number. He didn't feel angry anymore, he just felt sad.

"What's the best way to pack socks? Do I fold them together or roll them up?"

"Hi Derek, how are you Derek? Did you miss me already Derek?"

Stiles laughed loudly and brightly down the phone. "Yeah, yeah all of that. Yadda yadda yadda. Now the socks?"

"Roll 'em up. You can stick them in your shoes if you need to."

" I love how you think I'm going to take more than the shoes on my feet. I barely own anything other than these converse babies!"

"Want some company?"

Derek heard Stiles pause in his ruffling. "Sure. You okay?"

"Ran into Laura at the coffee shop. I- I'm okay, I think."

"Promise?" Stiles asked gently.

"I promise darling." Derek smiled when Stiles hummed happily.

"You can do the heavy lifting when you get here."

"Sure." Derek agreed easily. "I'll be about ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too, bye!" Stiles said chirpily before dropping the phone if the bang and swearing was anything to go by. Derek hung up and started the car. He smiled, he couldn't wait to see Stiles again even though it had been mere hours since they'd parted ways with a lingering kiss.

Derek was very quickly becoming a sap where Stiles Stilinski was involved and he loved every second of it.


End file.
